CinderLeela
by SapphireDragon1994
Summary: A Cinderella story Futurama style
1. Introduction

There were a race of strange, disfigured humans. They had oddly colored hair, extra body parts, extra eyes or only one eye. Some even had extra limbs and other body parts growing out of the wrong places. These people lived in the dark caves high up in the mountains and were hated by almost all humans.

There was one man, Anthony Sinclair, who was kind to these unfortunate people. He tried to stop other people for treating them bad, and allowed the people to come to his house when they needed help. They were usually attacked and beaten by "normal" people, so they didn't usually come into the town. Unknown to anyone, a very tragic event would take place.

Next chapter will be up very soon

Please Review


	2. Chapter 1

In one cave, a man with a sideways mouth held his wife's hand as she gave birth. . Their names were Morris and Munda. The baby was born quickly and turned out to be a baby girl. The baby almost looked completely human except for hair, which was a really dark shiny black, that showed up as purple in any kind of light, and her single eye. They decided to name her Leela.

"We have to do more for her", Morris said, reluctantly, "We should take her to Anthony Sinclair and ask him if he will raise her as his own daughter". "But, the townspeople will still treat her bad", Munda said. "No they will not, Sinclair is the richest man in town". "They always go along with him and do whatever he says". "It is the best option we have", Munda agreed sadly.

Munda gave Leela some medicine that made her fall asleep and put her inside a basket, then they headed for town. When they came into town, some people crowded around them and started yelling. "Get out of our town, filthy monsters"!, one man yelled. Morris and Munda ran toward Sinclair's house. The townspeople ran after them throwing rocks. They made it to his house and knocked frantically. Sinclair came outside. "What is going on out here"?, he asked. "Those hideous monsters dared to come into our town", a woman said angrily. "All of you get off my property, you are all disgraceful", Anthony said. "These unfortunate people are just as human as all of us". No one dared to disagree with Sinclair, especially in front of his own house, so they left. One man shot such a deathly glare at Morris that it almost made him shudder.

Morris and Munda followed Sinclair inside. "We are sorry to disturb you but we hoped you could help us". "Of course, what do you need"? Munda lifted Leela out of the basket. Sinclair was astonished at the sight of her. "She almost looks completely normal". "We were hoping that you would consider taking her in as your own". I would but surely you do not want to give up such a precious child"? "We want her to have a good life, better than what we can give her". With you raising her, she would have everything she could ever want, and we know you would raise her to be a good person". "I will take her in", Anthony told them. "You may come visit her whenever you want". "Thank you so much", they said together. "We should head home now", Munda said. "We will come at night in a few days to visit her".

Morris and Munda left and as they walked through town they ran into the same group that had attacked them earlier. "We are going home, just please let us go", Munda asked. "You are not going anywhere, filthy monsters". "You escaped earlier, but you have no chance now". Morris pushed through them as hard as he could, knocking three of them down. "Munda, Run"!, he yelled. Munda refused to move. "Munda"! "GO". "I am not leaving you". Two other men helped the three up. They were enraged now and two grabbed hold of Munda. Morris dove at them but was grabbed by three more. The rest of them grabbed stones off the ground and began beating Morris with them. "Stop it you are killing him"!, Munda shrieked. One of the men hit hard on the head with a stone. He hit her over and over until she stopped moving. "Munda, no", Morris said weakly. The men holding him dropped him and ran away. Only the man that had hit Munda was left. Morris crawled over to Munda and realized that she was gathered all his stregth and dove at the man. The man kicked him in the stomach and Morris fell down. The man smashed the rock down on Morris' head and killed him. He went and found the other people and talked them into helping him get rid of the bodies. They dragged the bodies out of town and left them there.

This story is supposed to be set in the time of the original cinderella, not modern times.

I changed Leela's hair to really being black, because it fits better, but her hair will show up as purple in any kind of light.

I plan on having Sinclair get married in the next chapter, which will skip to Leela being five, I need name ideas for the stepmom and stepsisters.

Please Review


End file.
